Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{3}{5} \times 1\dfrac{3}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 8}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{64}{25}$ $ = 2 \dfrac{14}{25}$